Love Age
by Sabastu
Summary: Ella siempre había creído que la batalla entre los géneros era inevitable, pero su encuentro con un nómada azulado cambiaría su pensar sobre los poseedores de la "Vara Sagrada" que una vez hizo huir a toda su tribu. ¿Qué aprendió en toda esa tarde que compartieron juntos? [ Basado en el Omake Stone Age ] [ One Shot ] [ Jerza ] ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! ¿Me apoyan? QwQ)9


**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Éste **One Shot** es para la ganadora de la rifa entre los reviews de " **Mi Maid"** ***w*/** ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! **QwQ** Por otra parte, este OS se basa libremente en el Omake de **"La Edad De Piedra"**. Es una manera de desquitarme de que Mashima incluyera solo **3** de los **4** OTP´s grandes y hasta **"Varas Sagradas"** ―CofpenesCof― y no incluyera nada de **Jerza** en el especial **7,7)r** Antes de empezar a leer les pido que guarden su lado **100tifiko** e **historiador** , porque al igual que en el **Omake** de Mashima, éste OS presenta incoherencias con respecto a esa época. (Aunque se sitúa en la "Edad de Piedra" de Earthland y tal vez eso lo justifique **xDDD** ) Buueee, tampoco se asusten, no es como que vayan a aparecer lap tops. **xD** En fin…

Espero os guste y apreciaría mucho conocer su opinión sobre lo leído. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Para la ganadora:

 **Lady Werempire**

 _~Quien además de amar al Jerza tiene la amabilidad de apoyar mi misión~_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Basado libremente en el Omake "Stone Age" e inspirada vagamente en el fanart de la portada de esta historia que encontré hoy mientras vagaba en Tumblr. La historia hecha con miel insoportablemente dulce es de mi autoría. xD

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo Único**

 **.**

 **] Love Age [**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Estaba tan cansada que se tiró al suelo.

 _Y además, tenía demasiada hambre._

La poderosa líder de la Tribu de las Féminas había pasado un par de días entrenando en las montañas buscando y pensando en una manera de recuperar a su compañera Lucy de las garras de la vil Tribu de los Varones. No se había detenido para nada mientras golpeaba árboles, afilaba piedras para crear nuevas armas y recolectaba cortezas de árbol para crear una nueva armadura que pudiese resistir cualquier ataque que esos bárbaros pudiesen planear, mas cuando el primer punzón del hambre atacó, se dio cuenta que sus provisiones se habían agotado y no había ningún alimento en las cercanías, y por eso terminó vagando en las inmediaciones apenas bebiendo un poco del agua de la corriente del rio que pasaba cercana y unas cuantas raíces, para su desgracia ella no era buena reconociendo setas, o raíces comestibles.

Soltó un bufido y cerró los ojos.

 _Tenía que recuperar a su compañera._

Estaba segura que esos machos se aprovecharían de ella y utilizarían esas cosas… ¡Esa vara sagrada que nunca quiso ver y que el varón de cabello rosa les mostró!

 _¡Ya pondría en su lugar a ese idiota!_

― **¿Usted pertenece a la Tribu de las Féminas, cierto?** ―la mujer de cabellera de fuego abrió los ojos asustada, no había sentido a nadie acercarse y mucho menos llegar a esa distancia tan corta, el individuo estaba de cuclillas junto a ella, cubriendo los rayos de sol e inclinado de tal manera que su rostro estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del de ella.

Su primer instinto fue levantarse y dejarlo inconciente.

 _Mas quedó atrapada en la mirada curiosa de la persona sobre ella._

Muy curiosa.

 _¿Persona?_

NO.

 _¡Varón!_

Y entonces Erza sucumbió a su primer instinto y se levantó con rapidez, lamentablemente su estado famélico no la dejó prever las implicaciones y su frente terminó estrellándose contra la del hombre que estaba inclinado sobre ella.

― **¡AAY!** ―se quejó el macho que la sorprendió con la guardia baja y cayó de trasero al piso―. **¡Eso dolió!**

Erza se frotó su frente pero no le contestó.

― **¿No va a pedir disculpas?** ―volvió a hablar el afectado.

Erza observó a su alrededor para buscar un arma, sin embargo las había dejado todas en su improvisado campo de entrenamiento.

 _«La bota»_ recordó de pronto su arma secreta y fingió tranquilidad.

 _Cuando él se confiase, ella atacaría._

― **¿Hey?** ―la llamó pero la mujer lo ignoró―, **¿no puedes escuchar? Sé muy bien que puedes entenderme, las tribus de los alrededores de la Cordillera de Fiore compartimos las mismas palabras.**

La líder de la tribu femenina volvió a guardar silencio.

 _Sin embargo no perdía de ojo al macho de la tribu enemiga._

Siendo sincera con ella misma, no lo recordaba de su anterior batalla.

 _Y estaba muy seguro de que lo recordaría._

Su cabello era un poco más azul que el del cielo cuando estaba despejado, su rostro y cuerpo lo hacían ver saludable, su vestimenta de pieles parecía más elaborada que la que usaban en ese grupo aunque su collar con tres garras lobunas era muy común, pero había algo en su mirada que parecía muy diferente a esos otros.

 _Tal vez era la marca roja en su ojo y mejilla._

― **¿Esto?** ―el hombre se llevó su mano semi cubierta con un tejido negro al lugar y Erza sintió calor en su rostro al ser atrapada en su observación―. **Es un diseño propio de mi clan, dentro de mi tribu nos reconocemos de esta manera.**

Erza se hizo la que no escuchó y él dejó salir un bufido.

 _El hombre comenzó a pensar que no fue buena idea acercarse a ella._

Cuando pasaba por una loma cercana bajando la montaña luego de su recolecta de historias, información, frutos y hierbas, un reflejo rojizo le llamó la atención y cuando vio a una mujer tirada en el suelo pensó que estaba herida, se acercó con cuidado al reconocer los materiales en la ropa propios de la famosa Tribu de las Féminas, y cuando observó que respiraba decidió hablarle.

 _Tal vez porque resultó llamativa a su vista._

 _Tal vez porque la encontró interesante._

 _Tal vez porque él era curioso._

 _Tal vez por más que esas tres cosas._

Pero viendo a cómo veía que ella estaba más que incomoda con él, era mejor dejarla sola.

― **Solo me acerqué para asegurarme de que estaba bien** ―se levantó del suelo―, **al parecer lo está. Tenga cuidado con el calor** ―advirtió y recibió la mirada extrañada de ella―. **Me retiro.**

La pelirroja parpadeó confusa.

 _«¿No quiere atacarme?»_ Pensó para sí porque hasta donde sabía los machos siempre agredían a las hembras, o al menos eso era lo que les decía siempre su matriarca Porlyusika _«¿Y si solo es una estrategia para que me confíe y…?»_

 _GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…_

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando una punzada de hambre la hirió internamente.

La mujer se sujetó el estómago y cerró los ojos por un mareo repentino, en muchas ocasiones había sentido hambre pero nunca una tan desgarradora, por primera vez en su vida se sentía incapaz de buscar el alimento por ella misma.

 _Se sentía débil._

― **Aquí tiene…** ―la voz masculina la hizo abrir los ojos y su boca salivó al ver una bolsa de hojas llena de setas asadas dentro de ella― **Puede comerlas, le aseguro que no la dañarán.**

Erza frunció el ceño.

 _Ella no podía aceptar comida del enemigo._

 _GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…_

Su estómago se reveló contra su terquedad y sus mejillas volvieron a calentarse avergonzada de la risilla divertida que el hombre dejó salir.

― **Vamos, coma o terminará tirada en el suelo de nuevo pero esta vez no tendrá la fuerza suficiente para golpear a quién se acerque** ―rememoró su encuentro―, **y si piensa que le quiero hacer daño se equivoca** ―el hombre de cabello azul sacó un puño de setas asadas y se las echó a la boca―. **¿Ve?** ―habló luego de masticar y tragar―, **son seguras** ―dejó la bolsa de hojas junto a la mujer y se puso a buscar algo entre las alforjas en las que Erza apenas prestaba atención.

Pasaron varios minutos.

 _GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…_

 _Y finalmente el hambre ―como a buen seguro siempre ocurrirá― venció al orgullo._

La mujer estiró la mano y tomó una seta, se la llevó a la boca lentamente vigilando que el hombre no la estuviese viendo y la metió en su boca.

Suspiró de satisfacción.

 _Y tal vez demasiado fuerte porque el macho de cabello azulado soltó otra risilla._

 _«Idiota»_ Pensó ella pero ya era muy tarde para rechazar la comida, su estómago no soportaría el negarse a las setas luego de probar la primera.

― **Supongo que no es mal lugar para comer…** ―escuchó que dijo el hombre mientras ella devoraba el alimento―. **Quedan varias horas de luz** ―lo siguiente que vio Erza fue que el sacaba un tejido de sus tantas cosas y lo extendía en el suelo cerca de una pequeña lomita regular y se sentaba en él mientras buscaba más cosas―. **¿Me acompaña?**

La pelirroja entrecerró la mirada y dejó de comer.

 _«Planea algo…»_ fue el pensamiento que tuvo y se puso en alerta otra vez dejando la bolsa de setas en el suelo.

El hombre volvió a soltar un suspiro y sacó otros envoltorios de hojas.

― **Solo pensé que querría comer algo más** ―abrió uno de los paquetes y le mostró un pescado conservado―, **estoy cerca de mi tribu y aún tengo mucho alimento, quería compartirlo con usted, pero entiendo que desconfíe. Es normal que suceda, las hembras de su tribu suelen desconfiar de los machos.**

― **¡Es culpa de su tribu!** ―habló por fin la mujer y el chico abrió los ojos asombrado ante su ímpetu que logró un arrebol en sus mejillas y que al levantarse su cabello ondease a su espalda como una antorcha― **¡Sus machos quieren someternos!**

― **¿Someterlas?** ―preguntó extrañado―. **Creo que comete algunos errores, yo no soy de esa tribu y según sé los machos de la _"Tribu de los Varones"_ no buscan eso, solo son un poco ** ―se detuvo a buscar cómo explicarlo, él había pasado una temporada con ellos y nunca los percibió como la mujer frente a él decía― **… _intensos_ , pero no dañarían a otra tribu por maldad, son muy amistosos y protegen a los suyos con ahínco…** ―terminó por fin y se sorprendió al ver que ella lo escuchaba atenta.

― **¿Eso es cierto?** ―su voz parecía esperanzada y él solo atinó a asentir―. **¿No dañarían a alguien solo por ser de otra tribu?**

― **No, no son de esa clase** ―negó con seguridad―. **Pueden tener creencias extrañas, pero no dañarían realmente a alguien sin una razón.**

Erza suspiró de alivió, no sabía por qué le creía a ese hombre de cabello azul, pero le creía.

 _Lucy estaría bien._

― **Y si usted no es de esa tribu…** ―volvió a mirarlo sospechosa―. **¿De cuál es?**

― **Mi tribu se llama Sorcière** ―le contestó y abrió otro paquete lleno de raíces que Erza reconoció porque Mirajane solía usarlas―, **está a una luna de aquí.**

Erza asintió.

 _Reconocía ese nombre._

Según la matrona Porlyusika esa tribu solía viajar mucho y les gustaba aprender rituales, historias, conocimientos y creencias de otras tribus.

― **¿Comerá?** ―la volvió a invitar con gentileza y al ver Erza las semillas dulces que le gustaban mucho asintió apenada sentándose al borde del tejido que el hombre puso en el piso― **Acérquese más, hay mucho espacio** ―ofreció amable y Erza se acercó más― **¿Le gustan las semillas de girasol?** ―ella asintió tímida y Jellal le pasó las semillas y el pescado.

― **Eso…eso es mucho… usted no…**

― **No se preocupe** ―la detuvo él―, **tengo más** ―le mostró otro pescado―. **Siempre ando con comida extra, nunca se sabe cuándo no vas a encontrar alimento** ―la mujer asintió con una sonrisa, justo ella sabía lo cierto que era eso―. **Y, tampoco sabes cuándo una bella desconocida necesitará alimento.**

Erza se sonrojó y miró a otro lado frunciendo el ceño.

 _No le gustó que le gustara que él la llamara así._

― **Y por cierto** ―comenzó el azulado luego de un rato de silencio―, **mi nombre es Jellal, ¿puedo saber el suyo?**

Erza negó y continuó comiendo su pescado.

― **Vaya, vaya** ―el hombre de nombre Jellal comió de las raíces y sacó un contenedor de bambú lleno de agua―, **será difícil continuar hablando sin un nombre…** ―tomó del agua y pensó en el asunto mientras la observaba atento―. **¡Escarlata!** ―exclamó de pronto y Erza lo volvió a ver extrañada― **Así la llamaré a partir de ahora** ―le sonrió y la pelirroja no pudo evitar sentirse más en confianza con ese gesto.

― **¿Escarlata?** ―interrogó curiosa, nunca había escuchado esa palabra.

― **Es un color** ―comenzó a explicar feliz de que ella decidiese seguir hablando―, **varias tribus al norte y al este de la cordillera tiñen sus tejidos con él, tomaron el nombre de una flor sagrada para ellos, o al menos es similar a ese.**

― **¿Y qué color es?** ―continuó interesada acercándose más a él y aceptó sin problemas el agua y las trufas que Jellal le ofrecía.

― **Éste** ―le indicó él al tomar uno de los mechones de cabello que el viento mecía de un lado a otro―, **es éste, sin duda…** ―las mejillas de la mujer se tornaron de nuevo carmín y él sonrió.

 _Se veía más bonita sonrojada._

Erza intentó dejar de mirar sus ojos sin éxito.

 _Le recordaban la deliciosa miel que recolectaba junto con Mirajane de las colmenas de abejas._

― **Mi cabello es rojo…** ―habló un rato después, rompiendo el enlace de sus miradas y apartando la vista.

― **Sí** ―aceptó él―, **rojo escarlata…**

― **Eso es tonto** ―negó ella de nuevo y lo retó con la mirada―, **el rojo solo es rojo…**

― **No es así y usted sabe que no es así…** ―le señaló una flor a un par de pasos de ella―, **esa flor es roja pero no es igual al color de su cabello** ―Erza tuvo que asentir ante esa verdad, el rojo de esa flor era más opaco y oscuro que el de su cabello―, **éste rojo también es diferente, abrió otro paquete y le mostró unos brillantes frutos rojos que ella nunca había visto pero de igual manera le parecieron deliciosos, se acercó más a él, colocó sus brazos bajo su pecho y se reclinó para observarlos mejor.**

― **¿Qué es eso?**

― **¿Esto?** ―las elevó más para que ellas las viera―. **Mi tribu las llama fresas, sin embargo solo en la Montaña Espinosa se consiguen.**

― **¿Montaña Espinosa?** ―su miraba brillaba de emoción y Jellal tuvo que apartar su vista de la parte superior del cuerpo de ella.

Las mujeres de su tribu usaban una vestimenta similar y escasa como ella, pero era la primera vez que unos pechos se le antojaban…

 _¿Antojaban?_

Bueno, eso… se le _antojaban_.

― **Es una… mon...montaña** ―carraspeó apenado y avergonzado de sí mismo por permitirse tal pensamiento―, **a cuatro lunas de aquí, está cubierta de brezos llenos de espinas, no es tan agradable recolectarlas como lo es el comerlas** ―le mostró varios arañazos en sus brazos y manos.

― **¿Y fue hasta ahí y se arriesgó solo para recogerlas? Deben… deben de saber muy bien…** ―se mordió el labio y sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

 _De verdad que imaginaba que sabían bien._

― **Ya que pasaba por ahí las recolecté, no habían muchas, la próxima luna llena esa montaña estará repleta de frutos** ―partió una y se la ofreció― **¿Quiere probarla?**

Erza miró el fruto con emoción.

― **¿D-de verdad puedo?**

― **Claro que sí, Escarlata** ―soltó una frutilla del montón y se la pasó―. **Aquí tiene, son dulces y un poquito ácidas** ―la mujer extendió la mano pero la retiró antes de tomarla.

― **¿Y por qué me la daría?** ―espetó sospechosa otra vez― **Son muy difíciles de conseguir, ¿no?**

Jellal aguantó la risa al verla de nuevo desconfiar de él por ese simple gesto.

― **Se la daría porque usted quería probarla, yo tengo muchas y se supone que estamos comiendo juntos** ―señaló el envoltorio del pescado casi vacío y los demás que contenían otras provisiones ya acabadas―. **En mi tribu la comida solo se comparte con amigos, así que ahora usted, Escarlata, es mi amiga y quiero regalarle esto** ―extendió de nuevo la fresa pero la mujer infló las mejillas y miró hacia el otro lado.

Jellal soltó un suspiro, dejó las fresas a un lado del tejido en el suelo y volvió a comer de su pescado.

 _Pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que ella habló de nuevo._

― **No podemos ser amigos solo porque estamos comiendo juntos** ―empezó y se volteó de nuevo a él quien le prestó atención―, **no sabía que eso pasaría si aceptaba la comida, no es justo.**

― **Tiene razón** ―asintió el azulado y dejó todo lo que tenía en sus manos, tomó el envase de bambú y se lavó las manos que luego secó en su ropa inferior― **¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?** ―Erza le miró sin entender y él le extendió la mano―. **Mi nombre es Jellal, de la Tribu Sorcière y del clan Fer'na Ndes. ¿Le gustaría ser mi amiga?** ―ella no mostró ningún cambio en su rostro―. **Está bien si no acepta, igual le daré más semillas de girasol si lo desea** ―sonrió divertido.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _Y aceptó su mano._

― **Mi nombre es Erza, de la Tribu de las Féminas** ―informó y él volvió a sonreír provocando un sonrojo en ella y haciendo que se soltase de su mano por la pena―, **y-yo… creo que podemos ser amigos…**

― **Así que Erza…** ―asintió―, **creo que es tan bonito como usted** ―Erza mantuvo el color en sus mejillas ante el nuevo elogio―, **y como parece que aún no me acepta como amigo por completo, estoy dispuesto a darle mi bolsa de semillas de calabaza para que lo piense de nuevo.**

Erza negó divertida.

― **Si sigue dándome cosas se quedará sin provisiones.**

― **Me arriesgaré** ―subió los hombros restándole importancia y Erza rompió a reír.

― **Es un macho extraño** ―confesó― **¿De verdad es usted un macho?** ―preguntó con inocencia genuina.

Esta vez fue el turno de él para abochornarse.

― **¿N-no lo parezco?**

La mujer lo examinó más detenidamente, era muy alto, tenía un cuerpo fuerte, más fuerte de lo que pensó al inicio, su rostro era muy atractivo pero era varonil, y aunque era gentil irradiaba un poder extraño con su presencia tranquila.

Erza asintió.

― **Sí, mucho** ―indicó sincera y Jellal soltó el aire retenido luego de la inspección que los lindos ojos de la mujer hicieron en él―. **¿Tiene usted también una _Vara Sagrada_? **

― **¿ _Vara Sagrada_?** ―la observó sin entender y tomó del agua.

― **S-sí, es algo que tienen en esa tribu, la tienen en…** ―sus mejillas se calentaron y aunque trató de evitarlo sus ojos bajaron hasta la parte baja del azulado.

A Jellal se le incendió la cara y escupió el agua.

 _Un bello arco iris se formó frente a ellos._

Él intentó decir algo pero entre la tos, la sorpresa y la vergüenza no pudo hablar.

― **¿Está bien?** ―Erza le palmeó la espalda hasta que dejó de toser― **¿Lo ofendí?** ―preguntó preocupada al no recibir respuesta a pesar de que la tos de él se había aliviado.

― **N-no…** ―negó y se limpió la boca con una solapa de su chaleco de piel―, **solo… me tomó por sorpresa…**

― **¡Oh!** ―Erza golpeó una de sus palmas con su puño cuando una idea llegó a su cabeza― **¿Usted no tiene y tampoco sabía de esa _Vara Sagrada_ y por eso se asombró?**

― **¡Claro que sabía de eso!** ―volvió a ponerse rojo― **¡Y también tengo una!** ―y por supuesto que tenía, una muy varonil y saludable, sea dicho― **¡Todo macho tiene una!** ―se sosegó al verla decaída― **¿Qué tienen que ver las _"Varas Mágicas"_ con lo que hablábamos?**

― **¿Entonces usted me atacará con ella?** ―se llevó una mano a la bota.

― **N-no… y-yo…** ―tragó grueso al pensar en algo relacionado con eso pero negó decidido―. **No, no la atacaría.**

Ella sonrió porque le creía y no sacó su arma.

― **¿Acaso a usted… a usted…** ―interrogó turbado por la posible respuesta― **la atacaron con una?**

― **Oh, no** ―negó rápidamente y Jellal respiró aliviado―, **pero lo intentaron** ―informó y Jellal apretó los puños―. **Un macho de la Tribu de los Varones no las mostró repentinamente pero huimos antes de que nos atacara, no sabíamos cómo derrotarla, era muy…**

― **¡Alto ahí!** ―la interrumpió el azulado no queriendo saber sobre _Varas Sagradas_ ajenas―. **Prefiero no escuchar los detalles. Sabe, mejor le daré un secreto por si algún otro macho se atreve a hacer eso otra vez…**

― **¿De verdad?** ―parpadeó asombrada― **Parece un arma muy poderosa… ¿Podré derrotarlos con eso?**

― **Sí** ―se inclinó hacia la mujer enternecido por su inocencia―, **créame, aunque se pueda ver… _imponente_ …** ―dijo a falta de una mejor palabra―, **es también su mayor debilidad, si los golpea con fuerza ¡Con mucha fuerza!** ―enfatizó para dejar clara la instrucción― ** _Ahí_ … le aseguro que caerán derrotados al suelo y no se levantarán…**

― **¿En serio? ¿Morirán?** ―su mirada mostró que a pesar de que deseaba derrotarlos en realidad no deseaba matarlos y eso lo hizo sonreír porque era una mujer valiente, justa y noble, algo que su tribu apreciaba por sobre muchas cosas.

― **No morirán** ―« _Aunque puede que lo deseen al ser golpeados ahí»_ se guardó el pensamiento para sí, igual cualquiera que se atreviera a hacer eso merecía sufrir ese dolor―, **pero les dolerá lo suficiente para no buscar problemas con ustedes.**

Erza aplaudió emocionada.

 _Ahora podría rescatar a su amiga._

― **¡Muchas gracias, Jellal de la tribu Sorcière y del clan Fer'na Ndes!** ―tomó una de las manos del hombre entre las suyas―. **Me ha ayudado mucho diciéndome eso…**

 _«¿Y sí terminan aniquilando a la Tribu de los Varones?»_ se preguntó preocupado de causar algo de tal magnitud, pero al ver el rostro exultante de ella mientras sentía la calidez de su mano lo hizo restarle importancia _«Se lo merecen si se atreven a volver a hacerle eso»_

― **No necesita agradecerme, Erza de la Tribu de las Féminas, del clan de…** ―la miró interrogativo― **¿Su clan es?**

― **Nosotras no tenemos clan, yo soy solo Erza, nuestra tribu no es tan grande ni tan importante como para tener clanes…** ―informó con simpleza pero bajó la mirada apenada.

― **¿Solo Erza?** ―la observó un momento y luego colocó su mano libre sobre la que ella le tenía sujeta―. **Eso no está bien, hay que arreglarlo** ―ella subió la mirada curiosa por sus palabras―, **desde ahora será… Erza Scarlet…**

― **¿Scarlet?**

― **Así es…** ―sonrió y movió su mano hacia un mechón de su cabello―, **es el verdadero nombre de la flor sagrada que da el nombre al color escarlata.**

Erza se quedó viendo la manera en la que él observaba su cabello, como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa que hubiese visto.

 _Como si buscara no olvidarlo nunca._

Sonrió y asintió.

― **M-me gusta…**

― **Entonces así será…** ―acomodó el mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de la mujer―, **¿eso quiere decir que somos amigos?** ―preguntó entusiasmado.

― **Sí…** ―asintió con seguridad―, **lo somos…**

― **Me hace usted muy feliz.**

Erza quiso preguntar por qué pero se guardó esa curiosidad.

 _Porque ella también se sentía feliz pero no sabía por qué razón._

― **¿Comerá ahora de las fresas?**

Erza bajó la mirada a las frutas y asintió.

― **Y para que vea que son seguras** ―él soltó sus manos para poder tomar las frutas―, **me comeré una primero** ―ella observó como él mordía la mitad de la fruta y el jugo de la misma se resbalaba por la comisura de su boca y resbalaba por su fuerte barbilla.

 _Y por alguna razón, ella sintió sed._

― **¿Ve?** ―le preguntó al acabársela, secándose el jugo que escapó de la fruta con un movimiento preciso de su pulgar― **Y están muy dulces… Aquí tiene…** ―le alcanzó una y la mujer la miró indecisa pero luego de un momento abrió sus labios y la mordió con suavidad en la punta.

 _Y por alguna razón, él tragó grueso._

Los labios de Erza se humedecieron y un pequeño gemido satisfecho salió de ellos al probarla, Jellal desvió la mirada y dejó que ella terminara de comer con calma el fruto.

 _Se estremeció cuando por inevitabilidad los labios de ella rozaron sus dedos._

― **Son deliciosas…** ―susurró y Jellal tomó fuerzas para voltear a ver a la hermosa mujer de labios húmedos por el jugo, ojos brillantes por el descubrimiento y mejillas arreboladas por la emoción― **Jellal…** ―le llamó tímida y el hombre tuvo que carraspear para hablar con tranquilidad.

― **¿S-sí…?** ―no muy bien le salió el tono, pero al menos no sonó muy ronco.

― **¿Puedo…?** ―jugó son un mechón de su cabello y eso distrajo al azulado― **¿Podr-podría comer otra?** ―se inclinó hacia él, soltando el mechón escarlata con el que antes jugaba dejándolo resbalar tentadoramente hasta sus pechos sin malicia alguna― **¿Jellal?** ―Erza ladeó el rostro y le miró con inocencia y suplica contenida al no recibir respuesta después de varios minutos― **¿No puedo?**

― **Tome todo lo que quiera…** ―susurró más que dispuesto a permitir que ella tomase de él todo lo que quisiese.

Los ojos de Erza brillaron en alegría e hizo como él dijo.

 _Continuó comiendo fresas._

Una tras otra las fresas fueron devoradas por la ―insaciable― mujer de cabellera escarlata, en tanto Jellal ―luego de restablecer el palpitar en su pecho―, continuó comiendo semillas dejándole todos los frutos a ella, hablaron mucho mientras comían y compartieron el tejido bajo ellos con naturalidad, como si fuese normal el comer y el estar uno junto al otro.

 _Hasta que el atardecer comenzó a caer._

― **Ya es muy tarde…** ―apuntó Erza al ver que el sol comenzaba a morir a lo lejos.

― **Eso parece…** ―suspiró Jellal sin ganas de ponerse en marcha, pero si quería encontrar a su tribu lo mejor era la guía de las estrellas.

― **Debo irme ahora, mi tribu me esperaba hoy en el campamento, ya deben de estar preocupadas…** ―explicó la mujer.

― **Sí** ―sonrió―, **yo lo estaría…** ―confesó sincero y Erza le devolvió la sonrisa.

― **Entonces… creo que debemos despedirnos…**

Jellal asintió con una cabezada y se levantó, extendiendo su mano a ella para ayudarle a levantarse, y aunque sostuvo por un momento largo su mano terminó soltándola y comenzó a recoger sus cosas recibiendo la ayuda de ella.

Charlando y riendo un poco más en el proceso.

 _Tratando de alargar su compañía lo máximo posible._

Para cuando todo estuvo recogido el cielo estaba escarlata y ella parecía más hermosa a sus ojos.

 _No quería dejar de verla._

 _«¿Podré verla de nuevo?»_ Era una pregunta que se hacía a sí mismo y que a la vez quería hacerle a ella.

― **¿Podré verlo de nuevo?** ―se sorprendió al escuchar su pregunta en voz alta pero de los labios de ella.

― **¿Usted quiere?** ―cuestionó aún asombrado de que alguien como ella quisiese verlo de nuevo a él.

― **S-sí…** ―nerviosa jugó de nuevo con un mechón de su cabello― **Después de todo… somos amigos ¿no?**

Jellal sonrió.

 _Por supuesto que lo eran._

― **¿Qué tal si me acompaña a recoger fresas la próxima luna llena? Podríamos encontrarnos aquí de nuevo…**

― **¿De verdad puedo ir?** ―cuestionó incrédula.

― **Claro, al parecer ese lugar fue creado para usted** ―afirmó y las mejillas de Erza se encendieron recordando la manera en que disfrutó comer―devorar― los frutos―. **Eso me recuerda…** ―le puso una fresa frente al rostro―. **Encontré una más mientras guardaba mis cosas.**

― **Yo… yo comí muchas, debería de comerla usted…**

― **Ya antes he comido más que usted, tenga, no se preocupe.**

― **No es justo, yo comí demasiadas hoy y no le dejé ninguna.**

― **Ya le dije que no es nada** ―insistió con una sonrisa divertida al ver su pena.

― **Pero es que yo…**

― **¡Ya sé!** ―exclamó Jellal y Erza detuvo su réplica― **¡Sellemos con esto la promesa!** ―declaró de pronto―. **Cuando usted se la coma la promesa de ir a por más quedará sellada. ¿Acepta?**

Erza se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho pensativa y luego le miró decidida.

― **Entonces comamos la mitad cada uno. Así los dos seremos parte de la promesa** ―le miró emocionada y Jellal aceptó.

 _Aunque en realidad no necesitaba de un pacto o promesa para cumplir con volver a verla._

― **Es una promesa** ―Erza se llevó la mitad inferior a la boca mientras lo observaba.

Sus ojos irradiando éxtasis por la aventura y un Jellal hipnotizado Jellal se inclinó hacia ella.

 _Atraído como un insecto a la luz._

― **Es una promesa** ―declaró él con seguridad mientras su boca devoraba la otra mitad, permitiendo que sus labios se rozaran por un momento.

 _Tal vez más prolongado de lo que pertocaba debido al movimiento._

 _Tal vez demoraron el instante porque a ambos les gustó el cosquilleo y calor que sintieron con el roce._

― **Hasta la próxima luna llena, Erza Scarlet** ―susurró Jellal apartándose de ella―. **Que las estrellas la protejan y nos permitan volver a vernos…** ―y con una caricia a su flequillo escarlata se dio media vuelta con sus alforjas al hombro y se retiró mientras el color azul oscuro tomaba el lienzo del cielo.

― **Hasta la próxima luna llena, Jellal Fer'na Ndes** ―murmuró con una sonrisa mientras lo veía desaparecer a lo lejos.

… _Era una promesa y un reencuentro que estaba segura se cumpliría…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Agradecería mucho sus comentarios en los reviews.**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

La ganadora podía escoger el concepto, rated, tema, pareja e intención del fic.

Su petición fue una palabra:

 **Picnic.**

Su pareja fue:

 **Jerza.**

Todo lo demás lo dejó a mi **creatividad** *shora por la confianza* y esto fue lo que surgió.

¿Se habrá entendido que tuvieron un **picnic**? DDDDDDDDDDDDDx

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¿¡Por qué nadie me detiene! ¡Porque me dejan escribir tanta miel cursi!? Dx

:OKNO:

¡Don´t stop me now! 7w7)r ´Cause I´m having a good time…

Creo que no queda nada más que explicar, Jellal es de una tribu exploradora y por eso parecía tan conocedor. Según el Omake, el Zervis pertenecía a otro clan que si entendía cómo funcionaban las relaciones amorosas, y puesto que había muchas personas de diferentes edades de algún lado tuvieron que ser paridos. Tengo la teoría de que Makarov y Porlyusika tuvieron un lío amoroso que terminó mal y por eso tomaron cada uno por sus lados y hablaron pestes del género contrario. 7w7)r Pero son solo rumores… xDDD ¿Qué creen ustedes?

Bueno, dejó de poner cosas random y me despido.

 **¡ESPERO SEA DE TU AGRADO, LADY!**

Gracias infinitas por leer esta cosa extraña.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Por un mundo con más JERZA!**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
